1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to time interval generation particularly with respect to generating time intervals to a high precision and with high resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Time interval generation apparatus or time synthesizers that provide high precision are known in the prior art but such devices utilize techniques that result in complex and hence expensive devices. Such high precision time synthesizers are generally utilized as laboratory instruments and involve complex designs utilizing, for example, phase-locked loop circuits or precisely charged capacitors with fast ramp comparators. The circuit complexity of the prior art devices results in excessive circuit cost and a degradation in reliability.